The invention generally relates to a device for dissipating heat. More preferably, it relates to a device for dissipating heat from a lossy electronic component fixed to an inside wall of a housing. Even more preferably, it relates to one in which several of the outside and/or inside walls of the housing are placed into contact with a cooling element.
Various cooling methods are known for dissipating heat from lossy electronic components. The method used most frequently is cooling by convection, which may be assisted by a fan.
Furthermore, it is already known for the dissipation of lost heat from power components to fix them to an inside wall of a housing and to dissipate the lost heat via this one housing wall. The housing wall is in this case connected on its outer side to a cooling element, via which the heat is dissipated to the surroundings.
DE 27 22 142 A1 discloses a metallic housing wall for a housing receiving electronic devices. The housing wall of this known housing is fitted with semiconductor devices placed on the outside. Furthermore, several heating elements are placed into contact with the outer and inner sides of the housing wall.
It is an object of the invention to specify a device for dissipating heat from a lossy electronic component fixed to an inside wall of a housing, in which the heat dissipation is improved.
This object is achieved, for example, by a device having the features specified in claim 1. Advantageous configurations and developments of the invention emerge from the dependent claims.
The advantages of the invention are, for example, that the lost heat produced in the electronic component is passed on via a large part of the housing surface or even all of the housing surface to cooling elements and is dissipated by these to the surroundings.
The use of a fan, which may be temperature-controlled and is provided in the interior space of the housing, has the effect of improving the distribution of the heat in the interior of the housing and, as a result, achieves improved heat dissipation via the cooling elements provided.